Hell Bound
by Jakester3000
Summary: What happens when the team runs into a different type of magic user than they are used to? Turns out the world is a lot darker and stranger when angels and demons come out to play. -Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Contains strong language.-
1. Prologue

**AN: So this story comes about after rewatching young justice while also being hyped for Justice League Dark. Basically the premise is that my OC is now bonded to the demon Etrigan and lives in Gotham City. This takes place in the fall of the year after Auld Acquaintance. Italics will be Etrigan talking, underline is conversation with the demon. Also I don't own shit.**

As I walked out of this new school, I quickly took off the mandatory tie and looked at my watch. I had a while until Constantine wanted to meet so I pulled a blunt and zippo as I hopped on my board and looked to get out of these fucking gates. As far as prep schools go, I guess Gotham Academy isn't the worst. Not like I gotta deal with Nuns and boarding issues. Hell, not even everyone was a plastic bitch like I figured they would be. Sure some were overly nice, like that Grayson kid, but at least it was genuine. Finally rolling past the perfectly cut grass and into the concrete jungle, I lit and puffed. _Are you aware this drug will slow your reaction time and brain function?_ Yeah, that's kinda the point. Also hope it shuts you up. That fun voice is the reason I ended up in this town. Turns out that selling your soul drives a wedge between you and your hyper religious parents to the point you let a demon share your body, make a separate deal with some old dude, and let the worst role model a young person could ask for convince you to move in with your cousin on the other side of the country. _I highly suggest that you cease the use of these products which could hinder us, Michael._ Just shut it Etrigan, I just want to relax for five seconds. Sorry I'm not the same company as the last fucker you tricked into this arrangement. I took another puff and exhaled, turning the corner toward Jason's home. He had wanted to teach me his knowledge of what I was now living with but I might be a little too blazed for that right now. Finally hitting the address I jumped off my board and climbed the steps, pulling out my headphones. As I hit the last step I tossed what was left of the blunt in the trash can and rang the doorbell. "Name?"

"Michael Trane here for Jason Blood."

"Very well." At that the door swings open and I walk down the hall to the elevator. Stepping in, I punch the 6th floor and wait for the door to close. _Perhaps Jason will reconsider the deal and allow me back in possession of his body after seeing you in this state._ Like anyone would want you inside their head. How the man put up with you for 600 years is beyond me. Besides all the contracts are signed and a demon won't back out of a deal, trust me I tried. _Yet you fight what your fate is now? Seems you don't honor the deals you make_. Deals I made are honored. Sold my soul to cure my sister's cancer. Took you on in my head in exchange for not dying in a hospital bed three days later. Never agreed for your crusade against rivals in hell. _That is unfortunate. You could be a great soldier, if only you accepted me as the lesser evil._ The bell finally rings to save me from the asshole in my head. "Yo Jason, you here?" I run my hand through my hair and head toward the bar on the left side of the main room. Before I grab the scotch bottle I look in the mirror to see what I've become. My red and black eyes evident without the contacts. The aggressive angles of my face. I didn't think it was possible but my skin had gotten paler and hair blonder.  What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"I see you're not observant of surroundings yet. Or is there another reason you've just stood there for five minutes with that blank stare?" Shit, guess it was good strain.

"Guess I'm still learning J. Constantine here yet?"

"I'm afraid he has been called away on work elsewhere, so I'll be handling your training today." Shit "We will be working on swords so go change and get ready." Training with a one of King Arthur's knights while high, not going to end well. Then I just remember what my grandfather told me when teaching me to box: step one is learning to take a beating and still get up for the next round.

 **So this is the prologue. As I'm guessing some of you figured, this is going to be dark as hell. Lots of references to drugs, alcohol, etc. I also realize that magic in the TV show was limited to Order vs Chaos so I'm going to be bringing in elements from other DC stuff for this to make sense down the line. Here are some universe assumptions I'm making at the moment:**

 **-Zatana's powers are based on order similar to Doctor Fate's.**

 **-Magic works on a dual scale of order-chaos and light-dark (kinda like D &D personalities)**

 **-Fate is a Neutral Order user, Klarion is a Neutral Chaotic**

 **-For most users, light and dark magic are more powerful, but come at severe cost. Eg, Michael uses dark magic but loses more of his soul to Etrigan as he uses it.**

 **If you need more explanation just let me know. Feel free to review and comment any suggestions for the story or ways to improve.**


	2. First Steps

Turns out that getting the shit beaten out of you by a medieval knight isn't conducive to learning in school the next day. I was ready to just accept my fate and go to hell during Latin but finally the bell rang and set me free for lunch. After grabbing my tray of mystery meat, I head toward the deserted table in the back corner and pop a few vicodin to ease the pain. _Perhaps you should go with others? If this plane is anything like hell, you need allies._ When you get burned one too many times by 'friends' you tend to stop trying there. Also most of these kids have been going to school together for years while I joined with two to go. The social hierarchy has already been set. _The girl walking over here suggests otherwise._ The girl has a long bushy blonde pony tail and vaguely Asian features. Though I can't stop looking at her eyes. Something felt off with them. Finally she looked at me and spoke, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Free country. Though I'm guessing your friends are already over there." I gestured toward the group of preppy girls our age. I knew she was my grade since I was behind that hair in math.

"Eh, the bitch crew and I don't exactly get along these days. So why not go with the stoner new kid." Now that was unexpected on so many levels, starting with how she new about the weed. "If it makes you feel better, I only know about the weed cause I saw you smoking on the street yesterday. It's not that obvious." OK definitely something weird with this one. But I can't complain. _I feel as if you owe me an apology._ Guess I do, but you won't get shit. "So what's your name and where did you go before here?"

"Michael Trane, but call me Mike or Mikey. And I was at Coast City Catholic before GA. Your name?"

"Artemis, Artemis Crock."

"Well Artemis, how'd you piss off the bitches?"

"They all date football players and I turned their boyfriends over to the principle for bullying a freshman mathlete last spring. Turns out the school doesn't have an whistleblower system. Next thing you know I've been politely asked to leave."

"Damn that's cold."

"Either way I ran with them most of last year so the rest of the school doesn't want me and neither do they so yeah, new kids get stuck together."

"New?"

"Yeah I started here last year. What brings you across the country for school?"

"Stuff. Now I live here with my cousin."

"Stuff. You're a mysterious one." Look who's talking. I look at her eyes again and still feel weird about it, like there is something else going on with her. _I like this human._

"Yeah well we all hide somethings. When did you see me yesterday at orientation?"

"Didn't. I live across the street from the apartment building you walked into yesterday with your uniform on. Then I noticed you on class. Now you're all caught up."

The bell finally rang too send me to a fresh hell. Fortunately the vicodin had killed some of the pain. Grabbing my bag I call back "See you around Crock." and walk toward class

 **Break**

Later that night I stood in Jason's living room as Constantine talked to is over the phone. "You seriously think he's ready for a field test, John?"

"I didn't say that. I said I need him to do this thing. Two Face's gang got a hold of some serious shit that is above their level. You want a bunch of thugs running around with the sword of Azrael? Michael how stoned are you?" Well this just took a turn.

"I don't know what you want me to say here Constantine."

"He is nowhere near ready to be intoxicated in the field."

"How stoned?" Constantine reiterated.

"Popped a few vic at school. Pretty clear headed."

"Alright get some clothes on that let you blend in, time to see what you got. Jason please get him some gear." I went to the spare bedroom and threw on some plain clothes after discarding my GA uniform. Black hoodie, cargo shorts, and a New Jersey Devils snapback.(What can I say, I'm a sucker for irony and they are the hometown team now.) As I walk back in the room I see Jason standing there with a belt and some knives on it.

"Michael I highly disagree with this decision but I see no way around it. Put this belt on underneath the jacket and only engage when necessary. If you are cornered, you'll have to let Etrigan take over." You ready to play, Etri? _It has been too long since I walked on the human plane. These lost souls will make excellent practice._ Then let's roll out.

"Ok Jason, we'll go get the sword and keep kills to a minimum." Minimum Etri. _Why must you take away my fun?_ Cause I don't want to deal with the Bat.

"Here is the location. Try your best to avoid being killed. And take the contacts out, your new eyes work better in the dark." I throw my backpack over my shoulder, grab my board, and head in the elevator. Hitting the ground floor button, I slip my headphones in and turn on my iPod. I step out of the elevator and look across the street, hoping not to be seen without my contacts by Crock. _Focus, Michwantael. We have work to do._ I turn up the music, put on some aviators, and roll down the street toward the Gotham docks.

Pulling up to the address, I pull my headphones and put the iPod in my backpack. Kicking up my board, I stuff it between my backpack and hoodie. _Excellent, now let me take over and we can get in and out quickly._ Or we can try to do this subtly without any fight. _How exactly do you plan to accomplish this?_ Just trust me a little. I walk through the open garage door into the warehouse. Let me know when you see the sword. One of the machine gun toting thugs walked up to me as I took count: 5 dudes, only 2 with guns and 3 of them are currently playing cards. Finally the man stopped me. "What you doing here kid?" I slowly tuned toward him and put on my best surfer accent from back home.

"Hey bro just trying to get a fix. Hard to find good stuff out here. Heard from a friend of a friend you guys had the best coke in the city."

"You got cash?" I pulled out a wad of 20s from my pocket and nod. "Wait here and let me see if we have the good stuff in the back. The normal product around here won't work for you Cali kids, you're to used to primo product from right across the border. It will cost extra though."

"Not a problem man." With that he walked through the door and one of the guns was out of the equation. _Very good. I see the package on the right._ Just need a distraction. Don't feel like blowing my painkiller funds on cocaine. As if by some act of god, I hear a boom outside. That's our queue. I run toward the sword as the men playing scattered. With the sword in hand, I feel steel press against my head and the click of a hammer on a pistol. Last gun apparently saw meas opposed to chasing the explosion.

"You with the capes outside fucker? Cause Mr. Sent said they would come for that."

"Not exactly. I am here for this but the capes will be a hell of a lot nicer than me. So just lower the gun and we can both get out of here without dealing with cops or supers."

"Or I kill you and I walk out a hero to Mr. Dent. So, any last words kid." Ready to stretch Etri? _Finally._

"Yeah. Gone gone the form of man. Rise the demon Etrigan." With that I feel my skin become leather and my hands become claws. Horns sprout from my head and my clothes magically change to a red tunic. Finally my pupils turn to reptilian slits and I feel Etrigan fully take over control of my body. *BANG* The bullet falls harmlessly to the floor as Etrigan chuckles before growling "He did warn you." Etrigan quickly grabs the punk around the neck and slams him against the wall he had us against. "Now you pay for your sins." I heard the man grovel for mercy but then my mouth opened, with hellfire coming out to burn him. With the man collapsing to the ground dead, Etri turns me toward the door and walks out, package in hand. Etri put me back in control. We need to make a covert exit. _Very well._ With one deep breath I feel my normal form return along with control of my body. I take out my skateboard and out the sword through my belt. Running for the nearest door, I see an arrow rush by my ear. Shit, guess the capes are here after all. I throw a knife at the garage door and slide under it as the door closes, hopefully buying some time. Turning the corner, I see a blue force field looking thing with a black chick standing behind it. I skid to a stop, putting my board down to try to move fast the other way. Unfortunately, an archer(explains the arrow from before) and a muscle bound dude in a black t-shirt are blocking that path. Looking up, I see none other than boy wonder on top of a shipping crate. Shit shit SHIT. Any ideas Etri?

Realizing that they had me trapped, Robin yells down to me "Give up the sword of Azrael and we will go easy on you." _We could use the teleportation spell you've been working on to go a short distance behind the force field. But not much more._ That'll have to do. _Excellent_.

"No mortal should have this sword, even you capes." With that, I turn toward the force field but an arrow clips my glass and knocks them off. I hear a gasp from the girl on the other side of the barrier as she finally sees my eyes. I turn around to grab my glasses and get a similar reaction from the other party. Putting them back on, both sides converge on me as I focus. Anytime now. Almost on command I feel the rush of air as I move through space and time. As I land, I feel a sting on my heart. What the fuck. _Magic comes at a cost Michael._ No time now, explain later. I hop on my board and get the fuck out of there.

As I walk to the door of Jason's home, I can't help but feel that I'm being watched from across the street. Hopefully she doesn't see the sword on my hip cause I really don't want to be known as a cosplayer or larper to the one person who talks to me.


End file.
